


Time Marches On

by Kalloway



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Everyone Is Alive, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The Perils of Delayed Resurrections.





	Time Marches On

**Author's Note:**

> For Spring Fest, Saint Seiya, Choice: resurrection - brought back into the modern world."
> 
> ~~I had to.~~

Shion had great sympathy for Saori; in her position, he would definitely have considered the same option. The world had changed, exponentially, during her near-half-century, and that meant a lot of new challenges for Sanctuary. Shion understood that and he thought that she'd done well, and that the current group of Saints, young and old, were well-trained. But there were few of them for many roles, yes, and second chances did seem to be a popular thing. 

Now there was just the task of bringing everybody up to speed, Gold and Silver alike. 

It might mean taking away their smartphones.


End file.
